


Finding Hope

by rickybowen



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickybowen/pseuds/rickybowen
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is stuck in Malivore with Ryan Clarke.Back at the Salvatore school, the people who have just recently become her friends are struggling. They all feel like they're missing something. They're all affected in different ways. Some more noticeable than others.Meanwhile, the Mikaelson family is back in New Orleans trying to figure out who the mystery room belongs to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Legacies related so don't be too harsh on me:) Constructive criticism is of course allowed.  
> I hope you enjoy the story:)

**Chapter one**

* * *

 

_It was dark._

That was Hope Mikaelson’s very first thought as she opened her eyes. It wasn’t just dark. It was complete and utter blackness. The auburn-haired girl sat up and looked around.

Nothing.

She was sitting on some kind of floor. A completely dark floor. It was such a dark black color that she wasn’t even sure if she was sitting on a floor or if she was just floating in a big, black space.

                      “You’re awake.” Hope’s body stiffened as she heard a voice. She quickly glanced around but couldn’t see anything. But she did recognize the voice. “Agent Clarke,” she said. She heard a light chuckle coming from Ryan Clarke. Landon’s older brother. “That’s me,” he said. Hope struggled not to snap at him and let out a snarky comment.

                      “How are you with me?” she asked instead. Ryan Clarke suddenly appeared in front of her as if he was stepping into an invisible light. She literally could not see anything except for him. That was the moment she was sure about the fact that she was sitting on a floor. Ryan sat down in front of her. “I would ask you if you have time to hear a story, but in here you don’t have anything but time,” he said with a grin on his face. Hope raised her left eyebrow and looked at him as if he was dumb. Which he was. Was he trying to be funny? Hope held back a smile as she saw that Ryan’s left eyebrow was raised too.

                      “You did something to me,” he said. “I cast a mimicking spell,” Hope told him. He nodded as if he already knew. “I know. That’s how you’re not alone. We are in the same place because you cast a mimicking spell. We literally do the same thing. Well, apparently it’s one-sided,” Ryan explained. Hope nodded. “Yeah, I’m not stupid,” she said. She had cast the spell, so he did whatever he did, but it didn’t work the other way around. Ryan could move as he wanted to, it just didn’t affect Hope. It was only if she moved that he would do the same thing.

“Tell me how to get out of here,” Hope burst out. Ryan grinned once again. “Do you really think we can get out of here? We get out if my father wants us to get out,” he answered. The girl let out a deep sigh. “Why did you let me do it? I thought you wanted him alive,” she asked Ryan. He smiled mildly. “He is alive, he’s just a golem. I think. You did something to him when you jumped in here, I’m just not sure what. But I let you do it because I want him dead. I’m afraid of him. I was the one who betrayed him which made him turn into a pit. I knew that he would find a way back to his natural form eventually and I didn’t want to be a target,” he then explained. He sounded genuine but Hope did not want to believe him.

                      “I don’t believe you,” she said.

                      “Well, that’s your problem,” Ryan just said.

                      “Landon is out there! Don’t you care about him at least a little bit? If he has lost all of the memories with me in it, he will have lost 80 percent of his memory from the last few months. And he’s with people he isn’t even friends with. He’s with MG who doesn’t have control… Jesus Christ, MG murdered him!” Hope burst out, this time with a raised voice.

                      “To be fair you did murder him too,” Ryan said. Hope looked at him with a frustrated look on her face. “That was different,” she said. He shrugged. “If you say so,” he said.

Once again, Hope let out a deep sigh. She got up from the floor and Ryan Clarke automatically did the same thing. Then they started walking. Or, Hope started walking Ryan had to follow. “What are you doing, Hope?” Ryan asked. “Don’t call me that,” Hope said irritated. “What should I call you then?” Ryan asked a little confused. Hope stopped and looked at him. “You shouldn’t call me anything. Just shut up and let me find a way back to my boyfriend,” she said before she started walking even faster than before.

                      “And your family?” Ryan asked. Hope’s body stiffened again, and her heart dropped. Her family. She didn’t even think about that before she jumped into the pit. They were going to find out. They were going to look for her. They had her room in their house. Pictures, letters, paintings, clothes. Before she could think about it, she was on the floor once again with Ryan in front of her.

                      “I didn’t… I don’t…” she couldn’t find any words. She hadn’t even said goodbye to her family. She could’ve at least called her aunt Freya. Rebekah and Kol too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Ryan said. He sounded like he was panicking. Had he never seen anyone cry before? Hope would’ve thought he would make people cry just by speaking. He was, after all, really annoying.

She hadn’t even noticed that she was crying before he had pointed it out. “My family,” she whispered. She bent her legs up in front of her chest and put her arms around them as she slowly started crying more and more. Surprisingly, Ryan didn’t say anything. He just sat there with his arms around his legs too without even complaining. She had expected a comment along the lines of: ‘will you stop that? This is uncomfortable.’ But he said nothing. Even when she started sobbing, he was quiet. They sat there for at least fifteen minutes in complete stillness with no other sounds than Hope sobbing.

 

 

**_*one month later*_ **

 

“…when I was electrified, the slug came out of my ear, and Landon just put a knife right through it,” Hope said with a smile on her face. She was sitting on the floor once again with Ryan Clarke who was laughing at the story that she had just told about her having a mind-controlling slug in her head. “This isn’t even funny, that is just disgusting,” Ryan said, still laughing.

They had been in Malivore for a month now. They barely talked for the first two weeks. They were just walking around. They had been walking for so long until Hope Mikaelson finally gave up as Ryan Clarke had been begging her to do for two weeks. When he got too annoying, Hope would just slap herself in the face as hard as she dared and be amused by the sight of him slapping himself. A couple of days after they stopped walking, Hope had realized that if she didn’t talk to someone, she would go insane. So, she started talking to Ryan. He wasn’t the worst company to have which was surprising to Hope. Her fathers old Nazi enemies would probably be worse.

“When we get out of here, will you undo the mimicking spell?” Ryan asked Hope who immediately looked surprised. “ _When_ we get out? I’m sorry, does Ryan Clarke have hope?” she asked teasingly but also genuinely surprised. “I have spent the last month with hope. It might have influenced me a little,” he said. Hope sight and sat up straight. Unwillingly, Ryan did the same. “I will probably undo the mimicking spell and throw you into a werewolf transition cellar,” she said in complete honesty. The problem was that her friends at the school wouldn’t remember either of them. “That’s fair,” Ryan mumbled. “Can you lay down? I’m tired,” he then asked. Hope let out a little smile and laid down on the floor which made Ryan do the same thing. 

 _We are going to get out of here_. Hope thought to herself as she slowly drifted away into her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One student, in particular, is feeling a certain amount of loss. Trying to convince the others that someone is missing is harder than it might look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I the first time I've written anything legacies related, so don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is alwaus welcome.

**Chapter two**

* * *

 

_***At the Salvatore school*** _

 

“I dreamt about the same girl last night.”

“Landon, I don’t care who you’re dreaming about. You probably just saw someone on tv and thought she was hot,” Kaleb told Landon Kirby, who had come to him every day for the past two weeks to tell him about some girl he was dreaming about. “But she had no face!” Landon said as Kaleb was about to walk away. Kaleb raised his eyebrows. “She had no face? Dude, you have some weird fetishes,” he said with a smirk. “Kaleb, I’m serious!” Landon said. “Okay, easy there big bird,” Kaleb said with his arms over his head. Landon rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch. “You’re so annoying,” he mumbled. MG chuckled. “Landon, you’ve been in this school for a while now, and you’re _just now_ noticing that?” he asked jokingly.

                      “Says the guy who killed him,” Kaleb said. MG’s jaw tensed, and Landon nudged him lightly. “MG, I told you we’re good,” he said to comfort the young vampire. Despite Landon’s intentions, MG didn’t find it very comforting. He didn’t need to be reminded that he had killed a guy who was now one of his best friends.

“Do you guys think Rafael will ever get back to his human form?” Kaleb asked to change the subject. Landon was quick to nod. “I hear that Jed is taking good care of him,” MG said as an answer to Kaleb’s question even though it wasn’t an answer at all. “Is Rafael gay?” he then asked and looked at Landon. Landon looked back at him with a weird facial expression. “Why? You don’t like him, do you?” he asked MG who quickly nodded and chuckled. “No! But maybe Jed does,” he said. Kaleb raised his eyebrows. “Jed is gay?” Kaleb asked. “Jesus Christ,” Landon mumbled. “Why does their sexualities matter anyway?” he added. “You’ve got a point,” Kaleb said.

“Let’s talk about the girl. What if your dreams are trying to tell you something?” MG asked. Despite what Kaleb might have thought, MG was actually interested.

“Dude, you can’t just help everyone with their non-faced girl problems just because Nia left,” Kaleb said followed by a sigh. “I’m not!” MG complained. Landon sight and laid his head down on the table. These two were always fighting like brothers. “Besides, she didn’t want to leave she just wanted to be with her family,” MG said in his defense.

                      “Good thing we don’t want any snakes in this school anyway.” Landon quickly sat up straight when he heard Lizzie Saltzman’s voice. He just wanted to avoid another one of her insults. “What are you doing with that thrift store hobbit?” Lizzie asked MG and Kaleb as she sat down with Josie next to her. Landon frowned. He had heard that before, he just couldn’t put a finger on it. “He’s our friend. Why do you hate him so much anyway?” Kaleb asked Lizzie. The blonde, popular girl looked at Landon. She couldn’t help but feel a little confused. _Why did she hate him so much?_ He had never done anything to her.

“She doesn’t like anyone,” Josie said. Lizzie looked at Josie as if that was the biggest insult ever. “Hey, you two are witches,” Landon said, looking back and forth between Lizzie and Josie. “Yes, we are you sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise,” Lizzie said. Once again Landon felt that she had used that one before. “You called me that once,” he said to her. Lizzie just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “I can assure you, non-flying fire bird, I have not,” she said.

“Why did you ask, Landon? Can we help you with something?” Josie asked Landon with a smile. Landon sighed in relief and looked a Josie. “Yes. There’s thi-“ Kaleb interrupted him. “He keeps seeing the same girl in his dreams and he thinks she’s real,” he said. Josie noticed that Landon looked a little annoyed because of Kaleb’s comment. So he was serious. “I’m leaving,” Lizzie said. She got up and walked out of the common room.

                      “Kaleb and MG, can you two leave?” Josie asked while looking at MG, who was her best friend. “Damn girl, you’re feisty.” MG nudged Kaleb with his elbow and pulled him away from Josie and Landon.

“So, what is it?” Josie asked, looking at Landon. He sighed and looked at her. “These past weeks I haven’t been feeling well. It started the night I woke up at triad industries. I have so many holes in my memories. How did I end up there? Why did the monsters stop coming when we never even found out what Malivore is? And I just feel like a part of me is missing. A big part. Like _really_ big. _Really_ , _really_ , _re_ -“

                      “Landon, I get your point,” Josie sighed, interrupting the upset curly-haired guy.

                      “I just don’t know what to do. What if someone was thrown into the pit? What if that’s the girl I keep dreaming about? We know that they get erased from our memories. I remember Penelope telling me that I met my mom once but that she was thrown into the pit, but how did Penelope know that?”

                      “I know how!” Josie burst out to Landon’s surprise. “You do?” he asked. Josie nodded and got up from the couch that they were sitting on in the big common room. “Come with me,” she said to Landon. The guy followed her willingly like a lost puppy.

While they were walking, the brunette was explaining something about enchanted pens and that Penelope had kept track on everyone’s journals. “That’s called spying,” Landon said mildly offended by the new information. Josie sighed. “That’s all you got from that?” she asked. Landon quickly shook his head. “I’m not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I can just be a little confused,” he said to his defense. The girl let out a giggle. “ _A little?_ ” she asked.

Josie shut the door when both she and Landon had walked into her room. She took this room when Penelope moved away. She was still thinking about her every day. Every single day. People had stopped asking her why she was wearing Penelope’s old clothes, now it was just Josie’s normal look.

“Here is the book. I haven’t read anything, but it has your journal in it,” Josie said as she handed Landon a big book. Landon Kirby took it and sat down in an armchair. “Mine? I wasn’t even at the school on christm-“ He stopped talking when he remembered that Penelope Park had given him a pen in class on his first day of school. She really was sneaky.

                      Landon opened the book on his journal. “My journal actually went missing when I was being held hostage by triad,” he said. Josie was just sitting on her bed looking at him. She didn’t really know if she believed him, but she wanted to. She had also been wondering. She had so many holes in her memories, and some of the days Josie forgot, Lizzie remembers perfectly. She had been told that there was a gargoyle at the school one day, but she didn’t remember anything.

“I’m talking a lot about hope.” Josie’s thoughts were interrupted by Landon’s voice. “Hope?” she asked. Of course he was talking about hope. It was Landon Kirby. Always trying to be positive. “Apparently hope asked me to be her boyfriend,” Landon said as he kept on reading. “Maybe Hope is the girl’s name. The girl from your dream,” Josie said. Landon nodded slowly as he kept on turning the pages. Suddenly he stopped with a frown. “A song for Hope,” he read out loud. Josie got up from the bed and walked over next to Landon so she could read the sing.

                      “Josie…” Josie looked at Landon when he said her name. “I think Hope was my girlfriend,” he said. “And I think I loved her.”


End file.
